Peccata minuta
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Y es que en la larga lista de pecados y blasfemias que ha acumulado como la peste acumula cuerpos, ¿qué es venerar a la muerte como le hace el moribundo? Para Reveire.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a La Perra.

 **Personajes:** Future!Rogue —algo así como Rogue/Lucy que no es tal y Rogue/Sting entre líneas— .

 **Extensión:** 1331 palabras.

 **Notas:** Tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo, harán unos dos años, pero nunca la concreté porque tenía otras prioridades. Ayer me sentía inspirada. Inicialmente ideé el fic como respuesta a una petición de Reveire pero deseché la idea porque no me sentía conforme con ella bajo ese contexto, y escribí "Cien años de soledad" en su lugar. Pese a ello la idea sí me atraía en sí misma —es... uno de esos tantos tópicos que _quería_ escribir— y, dadas las circunstancias de su nacimiento, todavía se lo regalo a ella. So, va para Rev-chan porque es linda y hace tiempo no le hago un regalo.

En principio era un Future!Rogue/Lucy pero acabo siendo más un Rogue y la muerte, que Lucy no participa mucho aquí más que como cadáver.

 **Advertencias:** Necrofilia y leve gore.

 **.**

* * *

 **Peccata minuta.**

* * *

 _Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

 _Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

 _Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

 _Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Pablo Neruda.

* * *

Hay un punto en su vida donde alcanza un máximo y a partir de él los cadáveres acumulados pesan como bolsas de té. Uno más, uno menos, ¿qué cambio hacen en el conteo total de los cientos y miles y añorados? Y por qué bolsas de té, se pregunta casi con desgano, por qué eso y por qué porcelana fina y el extraño aroma que no es tal del agua evaporada. Para qué habría de venir eso a su mente, tras tantos años

 _(pero es como preguntarse por qué todavía contempla la luz del sol bañar de dorado la tierra con un deje de nostalgia y algo que ya casi ha dejado de ser dolor pero todavía se le parece un poco, muy de vez en cuando.)_

Es ese extraño, casi inexistente lamento del monstruo que no termina de serlo porque quién dibuja la línea, quién, si están todos muertos _(casi, le quedan unos cuantos)._

 _(que no "le quedan", suyos no son; tampoco los quiere_

 _muertos, a lo sumo.)_

Y aún así no parpadea cuando ha de matar a uno más, casi sin motivos, casi por costumbre, sin sentir misericordia ni placer en ello. Casi es un trabajo, se ha acercado tanto a ser una rutina que de vez en cuando aún le corta las alas a las hadas por un poco de emoción. Algo que asemeje un sentido, incluso si es vano.

Aún de vez en cuando persigue a Dragneel por el simple juego del gato y el ratón y aún de vez en cuando le quita todo por el simple placer de la victoria incluso si no es tal porque no le nace matarlo

 _(es que para qué, si todo perdió sentido cuando gritaron todo lo que valía la pena gritar luego de que matase todo lo que valía la pena matar_

 _y lo muerto se queda muerto, por ende hasta la muerte ha perdido el sentido cuando se le murió la luz)._

Algo hay que hacer para paliarla, dicen por ahí. Y dicen que el monstruo no siente dolor, por ahí. Pero cuán más monstruo se puede ser, cuánto más se puede hacer. ¿Matar la luz, la que ni es suya, así sea por la simple acción de matar? Incluso si tampoco le nacen las ganas de matar a Heartfilia porque no le nacen las ganas de matar nada en sí mismo, sino más de contemplar la muerte en toda su pavorosa belleza.

(Eso le susurran las sombras en el suelo:

—Mata, mata, que si de algo hay que morir de algo hay que vivir,

y el que no muere mata).

Pero incluso así no hay realmente placer en torcer su cuello de muñeca herida, en romper su traquea como se quiebran las flores de primavera. No hay ahí más que la extraña calma de la vida que se acaba y la luz que se va, ennegreciendo sus ojos más allá de lo físico. Todavía es primera vez que lo contempla, sin embargo, primera vez que aprecia ese extraño proceso de la vida que te deja

 _(¿o ya lo ha hecho? ¿es acaso un viejo recuerdo enterrado de las muertes que dolieron? ¿esa extraña dulzura al verla morir tan despacio, con tanta calma?_

 _al verla morir sin sangre ni tripas pero con suavidad, como la flor que se marchita)._

De pronto tiene algo, algo así como una belleza de antaño, de tiempos mejores. Y resulta risible que lo piense así siendo tan obvio pero a la vez tan extrañamente etéreo, como si no acabase de morir pero de hecho fuese cuadro de pasajes lejanos. Le dan ganas de besarle el alma

 _(incluso si es estúpido porque oh está tan muerta_

 _qué alma, qué vida)._

Pero tendría que besarla, todavía, así fuera solo para probar a qué sabe la muerte. Besarla con un extraño gozo que se asemeja al que induce saberla muerta mientras él vive, esa extraña y atrayente superioridad de existir mientras ella muere. Le muerde el labio y le desgarra la piel, bajo el simple deseo de ver el músculo y el hueso y todo más allá. Más allá de esa simple piel de "humano", hasta que sea viseras y cadáver y muerte muerte muerte.

Quitar todo lo que no sabe como saben los recuerdos de antaño y los compañeros carcomidos, todo aquello que no asemeja las viejas nostalgias y los huesos añejos. Quitarle todo aquello para que no sea más persona pero muerta.

(Así, tal como lo celebran las sombras en el suelo).

Porque hay algo, de pronto, no en el matar pero en la muerta que le da placer y siente ganas entonces de bañarse en su sangre, besarle las tripas. Lamer la muerte de ella y amarla como el loco ama el sueño. Siente deseos de hacerle el amor.

Y se hace la simple pregunta de si aquello, aquel simple y trascendente acto torcido en horror, lo convierte en el demonio que le susurran las sombras en el suelo y los huesos sobre las paredes. ¿Es un monstruo ahora, a tal punto que no ha verdaderamente de sentir nada? ¿Es el vil acto de mancillar toda vida inclusive en la muerte suficiente?

El rostro pacífico pero malformado por la muerte le sonríe con la contradicción pintada en las facciones suaves y dulces de su rostro de mujer y él siente deseos de arrancarle los dientes y tragarlos uno por uno. Despacio, con cariño, con amor; uno a uno bajando por su garganta hasta ser parte integra de su ser.

Se pregunta si enterrarse en el cuerpo ya frío de lo que fue, si acariciar los músculos (pues de la piel se ha desecho) y perderse en el aroma de la carne es acaso un nuevo tipo de monstruo, de ese que ama la muerte y desprecia la vida. De ese que besa sangre y órganos como el amante besa al amado

 _(se pregunta por qué no hizo esto antes, con aquel que fue su amado, si no tanto por locura sí para postergar un poco más el tiempo juntos antes que quedasen meros huesos_

 _por qué no le besó a él la vida y un poco la muerte antes que ambas se perdieron en el ayer de la putrefacción)._

Ese pensamiento, la vaga concepción idealizada de dicha fantasía le acompaña en el culmine de su acto, algo así como un encuentro y algo así como una idolatría. Algo así como mirar a la muerte, mirarla a la cara en todo su esplendor y comprender que si no le queda vida muerte ha de quedarle. El acto vil y pagano de orar a la muerte con el cuerpo y la blasfemia.

Y es que qué más ha de hacer, si ya no puede amar. Si ahora es solo la imagen y el recuerdo de un horror pasado que fue, en su corta duración y eterna memoria, el último acto de verdadero amor y verdadera vida que albergo su existencia antes de unirse a las sombras en el suelo

(y los huesos en las paredes).

Le queda pues eso, el pensamiento de la muerte y su eterna adoración que en toda su macabra magnificencia le da la vida que no siente hace siete años, el placer que se ha dejado olvidado entre masacres y cadáveres sin rostro. Ahora pueden tenerlo, este y los que le siguen, tener el rostro de la muerte que se le impregna en la retina y le susurra bellezas al oído, como doncella tentadora

 _(y suena tanto más hermosa que las sombras en el suelo, suena como diosa y no demonio_

 _suena como amante y no verdugo)._

Y es que en la larga lista de pecados y blasfemias que ha acumulado como la peste acumula cuerpos, ¿qué es venerar a la muerte como le hace el moribundo?

Qué es, sino terminar de caer presa del pasado y su encanto nostálgico, de la última frontera entre el hoy y el ayer.

Qué es, sino amar la única certeza que tiene esta vida.

* * *

 **¿Por qué soy así?**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
